


Space Texting

by bellamysgun



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgun/pseuds/bellamysgun
Summary: Clarke exchanged text messages with Bellamy, a complete stranger. Now they're not so strangers anymore... Could this be the start of something more?





	Space Texting

**[Clarke]**

I can't believe I'm finally meeting Bellamy. Saying 'I'm nervous' is clearly an understatement. I never really felt so nervous, only when I had big exams coming up that could determine my future. Even with my past boyfriend (although we never used a label in our relationship) I didn't feel nervous. I have this tingly feeling in my belly and my hands are really sweaty, which makes me stressed --- I mean, what if he wants to hold my hand? His hand would get wet and it would be weird. I'm weird. Sometimes.

I shrug my thoughts away and look at the mirror. I didn't wear a dress or a skirt or anything cliché-like for a date (or not-date). I decided to wear a white, plain t-shirt and ripped jeans -- my specialty. I also didn't have makeup on my face, in fact, I only wore it whenever my mom asked me to. Which wasn't the case. Thankfully. Because my face gets always itchy.

_> messages_

_**re(bell) : hey there :)** _

_**re(bell) : watchu doin** _

**clarke: getting ready**

_**re(bell) : ohhh are u going somewhere?** _ **  
**

**clarke: yup. with a nice jerk named bellamy, do you know him or something?**

_**re(bell) : we've met a few times** _ **  
**

_**re(bell) : see u in a bit ;)** _ **  
**

I lock my phone and put it in my pocket, with a smile dancing on my lips. I know I'll be fine, I just know it. Bellamy is a nice guy once you get to know him. I guess I should thank Murphy later, in case the date (or not-date) turns out well. He was the one that gave Bellamy my number, after all.

My back rests on the wall while I wait for Bellamy. He texted me telling me he was going to be a little late because of his mother -- which I completely understood so I couldn't get angry. Just anxious. _Really_ anxious and stressed out. Part of me thought he was ditching me. The other part of me agreed. And at this point I really try to resist every urge I have to slap myself. I mean, I never thought I was the insecure type of girl. I never really thought my palms could get so sweaty.

He could be some sixty-year-old perv. He could be so much younger than me. He could be completely different from the boy I texted. He could be a she. But that doesn't really make sense does it? Why would he fake his gender?

''Clarke?'' I quickly look to my left, my heart was racing so fast.

''Oh. Hi Atom. How are you?'' Disappointment hit me hard.

''I'm good, thanks.'' Atom gives me a warm smile. ''So, are you just casually leaning against the wall or are you waiting for someone?''

''Waiting for someone. Although I'd be cool enough to just lean against the wall.'' We both smile at each other once more and I suddenly felt awkward. ''So, um,'' I try to find a subject. ''Were you just passing by or...''

''Oh. No, I'm actually on a date... A blind date.'' He winks.

My eyes widen. What if Bellamy is actually Atom? Could it be him? It makes sense. It totally makes sense. That explains so much.

''Are you... I mean, are you...'' At this point I forgot how to speak.

Atom is gorgeous, and that is just a fact. But I never thought we could hit off. Maybe he knew about that and pretended to have a different name so I wouldn't shrug him off at first. But I've known Atom for so long... it makes perfect sense and it doesn't make sense at all, at the same time.

''I'm... what?'' He furrows his eyebrows. Maybe it wasn't him.

''Are you Bellamy?'' I blurt out.

''No. What? No. I'm Atom. Clarke, are you feeling ok?''

I feel my cheeks heating up and a relieved sigh escapes my lips. Thank goodness. No offense, Atom.

''Just making sure you weren't a robot, ha ha.'' I try to joke. ''Anyways, good talk, bye'' I quickly walk away, entering the bathroom.

I lean against the door and sigh once more. Poor Atom probably thinks I'm crazy or something. Or maybe he thinks I'm a bad friend who couldn't even remember his name... Oh! That's just really embarrassing.

_> messages_

**clarke:** **I hate to be this kind of person, but are you on your way?**

_**re(bell) : i'm here** _

**clarke:** **oh shit sorry**

**clarke: where exactly tho**

_**re(bell) : i'm leaning against the wall in front of the door of the restaurant** _

I smile to myself realizing he was exactly where I was standing minutes ago. I look at my reflection in the mirror and breathe in and out a few times. I whisper an 'I can do this' and put my phone in the pocket again.

I open the bathroom door slowly and walk straight to the place, trying to find Bellamy.

''Hey,'' He whispers with a smirk on his face and a very deep, very attractive voice.

I gulp, while my mouth slightly opens and my eyes widen. The tingly feeling earlier just turned into a dragon explosion, _not butterflies_ , dragons. I couldn't possibly believe this man, this handsome, tall, freckled and curly haired man, could be Bellamy. The Bellamy I spent weeks talking to, that could be a jerk (a nice one), and that had a similar humor to mine.

''Are you ok?'' He looked at me worryingly.

I surely wasn't feel well. I just couldn't understand how such a handsome man could have such an amusing personality. I thought those were extinct years ago.

''Clarke...'' He touched my shoulder. I quickly shake my thoughts and pull myself together.

''Sorry. I was just... The smell, you know.''

''What?'' He furrows his eyebrows together. I wish he wouldn't look so adorable right now.

''The smell.. The food.. Restaurant.'' I point to the door.

''Are you nervous?'' Bellamy questions mocking me, with a cute little smirk on his lips.

''A bit, yeah.'' I confess. ''Don't mock me,'' I playfully hit his shoulder.

''Let's eat then. Food is always the solution.''

''True,'' I affirm as we walk to the entrance.

We sat down, on a lovely table near the window. It had a beautiful view, with an inmensity of stars shining next to us. After ordering our dishes, Bellamy and I made eye contact. I knew how cliché this all was. He's handsome and I could already imagine our children. And I just met him... in person, that is. I hate it. This should be harder, I shouldn't fall for his looks or be dazzled by his smooth voice or kind eyes. I was supposed to just have a fun night and then have more two dates... and then maybe fall for him. But how could I resist this man, who made me laugh so many times at night? And who didn't mind hearing me rant about my ex-boyfriend, too. Or complain about my mother. Or just vent. Bellamy just seemed almost-perfect, exactly how I like it.

''Can I be honest?'' Bellamy says after clearing his throat. I simply nod. ''Your pictures online won't do you justice. You're so much more beautiful here, in front of me.''

Awesome. Now I must be blushing really hard. Stop being charming, Bellamy.

''Are you trying to seduce me, mister?'' I raise my eyebrow.

''I'm being honest.'' His tone is more serious this time. ''But if it's working, you should tell me.''

''I guess. The night's still young, though.'' I playfully wink.

Sure enough, the food arrived. We ate and talked about random things. Occasionally I looked outside to the stars and when I turned my head again, I'd catch Bellamy's eyes on me. The dragons on my stomach surely made mortals and cheered whenever that happened.

''Are you ready?'' The handsome man asked with a grin cheerfully playing on his lips.

''I think so.'' I whisper, dramatically pretending to be scared.

''It's the best dessert you'll ever have. Trust me on this one.'' I nod and open my mouth slightly.

Bellamy grabs the spoon and takes a bit of the dessert, slowly putting it on my mouth. Our eyes are locked in each other. My heart starts beating faster, my cheeks are burning, my hands feel sweaty, more than before. I taste it and urgently close my eyes, it tasted like heaven -- Bellamy was right.

''It's good right?'' He asked knowing the obvious answer. ''Here,'' His thumb travels across my lips. I knew how much he was provocating me, to get a reaction. And I must confess --- I liked it.

After devouring our dessert, Bellamy and I left the restaurant. It was quite late, the dinner took longer than I expected previously. We were sitting now in a bench next to the window. There's always a window.

''I don't think I'll ever get tired of them.'' I admit while looking out the window, admiring each and every star out there shining.

''I mean, stars aren't the most romantic thing because-''

''Because they are exploding balls of gas.'' I complete him. ''But they give me hope... and that's why I like them so much.''

Bellamy didn't say anything else, simply offered me a warm, understanding smile. I smile right back at him, and then my gaze returns to the stars. I didn't feel like talking anymore, I felt like I was worn out. But Bellamy seemed to comprehend it and didn't force me to talk, he remained quiet while staring at the stars as well.

Bellamy said he didn't mind walking me home, but I thought it was too soon for that. I'd probably wouldn't help myself and would invite him in. Then we would probably kiss it off... and I don't want to rush into things. First, because I want to get to know Bellamy better and secondly, because I'm still hurt by my previous boyfriend's screwed up situation. Cheating on someone is never, ever, acceptable. On top of that, I made a fool of myself, I gave everything to someone that didn't even share his lightest secrets with me, and I just felt pathetic. I don't want to feel that way ever again.

''We can stop here. It's close enough.'' I mutter, my arms embracing my body. I didn't know if I was supposed to hug him, or kiss his cheek, or how to say goodbye. He's just... so tall and devilishy handsome.

''Tonight was fun.'' Bellamy slighlty tilts his head to the right, while his hands are on his pockets. His feet move back and forth -- it was just too adorable.

''I didn't disappoint you too much, right?'' I question embarrassed.

''You didn't disappoint me at all, Princess.'' Bellamy affirms, sure of himself.

''You weren't too bad yourself... Jerk.'' I lean forward and kiss his cheek. ''Text me later.'' I smile one more time and start walking away.

''Clarke,'' Once I heard my name, I turn to him again. ''Let's repeat this.'' I nod and my grin widens. The dragons were yet again exploding of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more chapters?


End file.
